


Call Me Betty

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Meeting Mr. Right [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Call Me Betty

Cas looked over the stranger standing in front of him. “My name is Castiel, not ’ _handsome_ ’.” He pointed out. “And you are?”

Jack smirked. “Keep those pretty blues on me and you can call me Betty for all I care.”

“Jack. His name is _Jack_.” Dean sighed.

“Then why didn’t he simply say that?”

“Is he _serious_? Look at him! Men and women should be throwing themselves at him.” Jack looked between the three men.

Sam looked at Dean. “Wow. I never thought I’d see the day. Someone I like hearing talk about sex less than you.”

Cas sighed. “What do you need, Dean?” 

“Sounds like a stiff one.” Jack muttered. Sam couldn’t help but crack up and that one, making Jack chuckle. Dean shot Jack a look, making him look away.

“This guy is trying to tell us he’s from he year 5094.” He explained. “Spewed a bunch of _bullshit_.”

“Did you run your usual tests?” Cas inquired.

Sam shook his head. “He literally popped up in our bunker!” He looked at Jack. “Looks like you’re getting the run down. Holy water, silver, all that.”

“Oh, do we get to play doctor, too? Because, I know some _very_ sexy doctors. Hangs out with a pretty blonde. Or did, had a red head for a bit, too.” He wondered what the Doctor was up to at the moment. “Anyways, he’s got a leg up on you. Accent and all that. Well dressed.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. “Why does it sound like he’s talking about _Crowley_?”

Sam shrugged. “What’s the Doctor look like?”

“Depends on which regeneration we’re talking about here- ones tall and skinny, wears a leather coat, one prefers a blue suit and trench coat, kinda like handsome here…” He shrugged.

The three other men stared at him like he was insane. “I’m going to get what we need.” Dean turned and walked out. 

An hour later, and Jack was sitting in a chair in the library, looking like he fit in. Clothing wise, it was perfect. He was sipping on a glass of whiskey and looking around. Cas had left to look for information, and that left Sam and Dean with Jack.

“I don’t get it. He’s not a demon, he’s not a shifter, nothing supernatural about him! How did he get in our basement?” Sam whispered.

Jack had his feet up on another chair, looking through a book. “You know, just because you’re whispering doesn’t mean I can’t hear you. It’s a very quiet room.” He told them without looking up.


End file.
